Under the Mistletoe
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Miller has a moment under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve that he will never forget. Short fiction; set after S4. COMPLETE.


_A/N: This was a story idea kicking around writer's group that couldn't help but tackle in a short ficlet. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!_

* * *

 **Under the Mistletoe**

* * *

Miller took a long pull of his beer as he leaned against the door frame leading into the living room. He watched the adorable Frankie open his present for Christmas Eve before he was going to be put to bed for the evening. He, Burk, Wolf, Azima, Alisha and Sasha had invaded the Green's household for Christmas eve vulture team party. They had finished a meagre dinner due to the food shortages but there was plenty of stout and good cheer to make up for it.

"Hey," Wolf said to Miller, he moved in close and Miller pulled back with a frown.

"What are you doing?" he asked Wolf as he was pretty sure Wolf had been about kiss him. Something he wasn't expecting given the man was clearly in a relationship with Azima.

"You're under the mistletoe. What do you think I'm doing?" Wolf asked him in amusement, Miller looked up and saw the noxious plant hanging from the doorway above him. He looked to Wolf and then noticed the others watching them keenly.

"House rules, if you're under the mistletoe; you gotta kiss." Alisha reminded them.

"I don't remember this." Miller told them as they all looked in agreement on the rules.

"You were late, why do you think we're all avoiding the doorways like they are on fire?" Burk asked him with a chuckle as Miller was now stuck in quite the predicament.

"Really? Ok." Miller said, he looked to Wolf. "You ready for me to rock your world?" Miller joked in a flirty manner. Wolf quirked an eyebrow at him and stepped close to him.

"Oh yeah, lay it on me." Wolf replied as mockingly flirty as Miller. Kara coughed in the background as she like the others were trying not to laugh as they wanted to see how far this went. He nodded as he looked at Wolf and suddenly realised that the man was much bigger than he thought before.

"I just noticed that you have a big head, that is really intimidating." Miller told him, as it had been a while since he kissed someone. Never had he kissed a man.

"You want me to go left or right?" Wolf asked him in amusement as he passed his beer to Azima and stepped back into Miller's space.

"Left, and I'll go right." Miller said as he gestured how Wolf should tilt his head.

"Ok." Wolf said completely comfortable with what was happening.

"Don't close your eyes." Miller told him firmly.

"Why not? I want to experience every facet of your kiss. It's not like I'll be blessed like this again." Wolf deadpanned, he like Miller ignored Sasha who threw her head back and laughed while others sniggered as he was trying to sort out the logistics of kissing a man.

"Don't be weird dude." Miller told him.

"You don't want me to close my eyes." Wolf reminded him, making Miller feel weird.

"Cause I don't want it be weird. So eyes open and on me. Full eye contact." Miller told him.

"Ok, but I gotta say, I can see why you're single with all these rules." Wolf said with a grin as he was enjoying this way too much.

"Will you quit stalling and kiss already. You're making me bored and nauseous." Burk told them in a dry tone as he ate some popcorn.

"Ok, let's do this." Wolf told him.

"I'm coming in." Miller said as he rolled back his shoulders and cleared his throat; taking a step closing the gap between them. He had to admit there was something amusing about it all but also incredibly uncomfortable for him.

"Consider me prepared and awaiting the arrival of your lips." Wolf said, Kara burst out laughing unable to keep it in. The others followed suit as Wolf waited patiently while Miller couldn't seem to 'seal' the deal as he tried but couldn't quite get his lips on Wolf's.

"Hmm." Miller said with a grimace, he knew if he chickened out he'd never here the end of it. So nutting up like a man and placing his beer out of the way. He turned back to Wolf and grabbed his face. He pressed his lips to Wolf's for about two seconds and then released him like he was on fire. The bad kind of fire. "Done." he said as he picked up his beer and moved away from the Mistletoe. He could see a mixture of amusement and something akin to them being impressed in their expressions.

"Well, I give it a two out of five." Wolf said with a chuckle as he took the beer Azima had been holding for him and sat back down on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"A two? That was a Hollywood classic kiss." Miller scoffed in disbelief and then he questioned why that annoyed him. Wolf quirked an eyebrow at him.

"If you want; we can go again, get some tongue action in there. But I don't think you're ready for me." Wolf told him in a tongue and cheek manner.

"I am." Azima told Wolf with a salacious smile.

"Later, after the kids have gone to bed." Wolf promised with a wink while everyone around them were still laughing from Wolf and Miller's exchange.

"I knew the mistletoe was dangerous for the party." Danny quipped Kara who was in tears from laughing too hard.

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
